hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Pigskin
Pigskin is a song from Hollywood Undead's third album, Notes from the Underground. Official Lyrics Hut one, hut two, hut three, go! I'm so icy like ice cream All you ladies take a scoop and try to bite me Girl, I'll wear you out like some Nikes Haters stepping up either beat feet or try me Nibble on your ear like my name is Mike Tysie Get you in the ring, world champ, I'm feisty Girl, hurry up, I'm a shot clock running out of time Ain't no three-pump chump, shooting three's on this baseline (Boom!) Go on, girl, let me touch that body You know I like it when you drop it low Hike up that skirt, get naughty Hut one, hut two, hut three, go! Go on, girl, let me touch that body You know I like it when you lose control Hike up that skirt, get naughty Hut one, hut two, hut three, go! Hut one, hut two, hut three, go! Hut one, hut two, hut three, go! Roll up to the club with a knapsack full of Norcos Looking fly, I'm like Zack Morris with cornrows Girls look at me like "that guy must make pornos" Yeah, I'm pushing thirty, but I still drink Mickey Four-0's Shades on at night, I'm feeling sleazy Cut into the line like "where the VIP be?" Yeah, I'm the guy who talks about his weenie Check the list again, yeah, they call me Charles P. Scene Go on, girl, let me touch that body You know I like it when you drop it low Hike up that skirt, get naughty Hut one, hut two, hut three, go! Go on, girl, let me touch that body You know I like it when you lose control Hike up that skirt, get naughty Hut one, hut two, hut three, go! 'Cause I'm the kind of guy that you'd love to be There ain't nobody that could fuck with me And all them ladies want me to beat them cheeks (Haha!) And all you fucking haters, go beat your meat 'Cause I'm the kind of guy that you'd love to be There ain't nobody that could fuck with me And all them ladies want me to beat them cheeks (Haha!) And all you fucking haters, go beat your meat (Haha, shit!) Go on, girl, let me touch that body You know I like it when you drop it low Hike up that skirt, get naughty Hut one, hut two, hut three, go! Go on, girl, let me touch that body You know I like it when you lose control Hike up that skirt, get naughty Hut one, hut two, hut three, go! Hut one, hut two, hut three, go! Hut one, hut two, hut three, go! Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Da Kurlzz - vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - mixing *Sam Hollander - production *Dave Katz - production *Steve Shebby - bass, guitar, production *Howie Weinberg - mastering Trivia *This song was recorded by David Baker at Killingsworth Recording, LA and CA & Serenity Sound, LA. *This song was mixed by Griffin Boice at the Beat Suite, Hollywood, CA. *The line, "Yeah, I'm the guy who talks about his weenie" references Everywhere I Go. Category:Notes from the Underground Category:Danny Category:Charlie Scene Category:Funny Man Category:Songs Category:Explicit Category:Title not after Lyrics Category:Lyric videos Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Sam Hollander Category:Written by Dave Katz Category:Written by Steve Shebby Category:Da Kurlzz